1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging wheel assembly for use in a massaging chair or the like for massaging the back of a person and more particularly, to such a massaging wheel assembly, which is effective to massage the user's back and shoulders as well as the user's neck.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of massaging apparatus have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. These massaging apparatus are designed for rubbing and kneading the muscles and joints of different parts of the body in order to make them work better.
Conventional massaging apparatus for massaging a person's back commonly use a massaging wheel assembly to achieve the massaging function. Similar designs are seen in Taiwan patent no. 091207789 entitled “Chain drive roller massager sliding positioning structure”; no. 89215673 entitled “Unitary roller driving mechanism for electric roller massager and electric roller massager using same”.
The aforesaid roller massagers commonly comprise pivoted frame bars and massaging rollers pivotally mounted on the ends of the pivoted frame bars. These roller massagers are functional, however they can only massage the user's back and shoulders, not reachable to the user's neck. Further, the massaging action is monotonous.